


Одно проклятье

by KisVani



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как-то раз Гарри Дрездена прокляли. Проклятье цепляет не только его, но и всех, кто оказывается рядом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Одно проклятье

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Immernot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immernot/gifts).



> Ужасный крэк, ООС и несерьезность.

— Ну что, Мистер, дальше будем пытаться обходить все населенные планеты по широкой дуге? — спросил я.  
Бортовой дроид, который я назвал по имени своего давным-давно (и в далекой-далекой галактике) почившего кота, не ответил.  
Дроид походил на Мистера только серым окрасом, а по характеру был спокойным. Правда, иногда казалось, что он умнее меня, но на это бы я не поставил. Впрочем, чтобы поддерживать в порядке разваливающийся корабль допотопных времен точно надо было быть гением. Хотя бы техническим.  
В принципе, я радовался, что хоть какие-то корабли могут возить волшебников. Во времена, когда я еще жил на Земле — новейшие технологии сбоили и портились, стоило мне к ним подойти. Прошедшие столетия несколько стерли грань между магией и технологией. Правда, на новые звездолеты меня пускать не стоило. Проверено опытом.  
Кстати, забыл представиться. Меня зовут Гарри Дрезден и я волшебник.

  
***

Знаете, кто меня раздражает? Владеющие этой чертовой Силой.  
Почему они меня раздражают? А потому что они могут, фактически, создавать простенькие (и не очень простенькие) заклинания, а никаких проблем на них не сыплется. Кое-кто из нашей братии примкнул к разным орденам, в зависимости от того, кто был симпатичнее и чьи идеи больше привлекали. Световые мечи при волшебниках работали: технология все-таки старая даже по нашим меркам. Но я подумал, что рыцарем уже побывал, и мне не понравилось, так что решил остаться в стороне.  
А потом начался полный разброд в галактике, о чем тем, кто постарше (как я) стоило догадаться. На Земле водились провидцы, которые давным-давно написали сценарий и даже отсняли фильмы про войну, которая началась.  
Но, как водится, все уже забыли.  
Я бы тоже забыл, если бы моя бывшая ученица и хорошая подруга не напомнила.  
Молли вообще с трудом отпускала воспоминания и не мне было ее винить.  
Впрочем, именно благодаря ее дружкам-фейри (ненавижу фейри! Фейри в космосе — это вообще форменный ужас), я теперь старался облетать населенные планеты, космические базы и крейсеры.

***

Пиратов, которые позарились на моего Жучка (так я, по старой же привычке, называл то ржавое корыто, на котором рассекал космос), мне стало жалко сразу же.  
И потому что явно дела их были плохи, раз им нужна такая древность, и потому что мое проклятье не действовало, если я был один или в компании дроидов.  
А вот в компании не механических форм жизни…  
В общем, меня быстро выпустили из камеры и спросили, что им делать и как справиться со странными мыслями.   
— Мука у вас на корабле есть? — спросил я, снимая пыльник и перекидывая его через руку. — Или что-то из чего можно сделать тесто? А еще нужна начинка и бумага. Много бумаги.

***

И снова здравствуйте, я неудачливый волшебник Гарри Дрезден и меня прокляли готовить еду. И не просто какую-то еду, а конкретное блюдо. Одна встреченная мной ферроанка сказала, что это называется «вареники с предсказаниями». Суть в том, чтобы взять какую-то готовую начинку и положить ее в небольшой кусочек теста, а потом залепить определенным образом и сварить. О! Еще в начинку я должен время от времени добавлять бумажки с предсказаниями.  
И это проклятье вынуждало делать то же самое не одного меня, а и всех, кто меня окружает. На расстоянии нескольких километров.  
Никто не может думать ни о чем другом, кроме вареников с предсказаниями.  
Прекращают только, когда на каждого вокруг сделано как минимум пять порций вареников.  
Кошмар, правда?

  
***

Пираты почти выкинули меня, вместе с Жучком и недовольно пищащим Мистером, около ближайшей планеты. Они говорили, что она не населена. На планете оказалась спрятанная база Сопротивления.  
Я очень удачливый волшебник, я вам об этом говорил?  
— Извините, — развел я руками, когда генерал Органа пристально посмотрела на меня, поверх таза с начинкой. — Я не хотел.  
Потом я решил добавить, надеясь, что это ее порадует:  
— Я, кстати, вашего брата встречал. Люка.  
Органа напряглась и спросила:  
— И как он?  
— Ну ничего так, — я почесал в затылке, испачкав волосы тестом. — Ему сначала пришлось намолоть муку. Он собирал зерна дикорастущей пшеницы.  
Генерал Органа усмехнулась, отчего морщинки в уголках ее глаз стали более явными. Она всегда мне нравилась. Еще с тех времен, когда ее роль исполняла Кэрри Фишер, а до рождения самой Леи оставались сотни лет. Странно, что я это до сих помнил.

  
***

Когда я, наконец-то, улетел в безжизненную часть космоса, то смог выдохнуть свободнее.  
Но там меня перехватил крейсер Первого Ордена.  
— Да вы издеваетесь! — взвыл я, только-только дочистивший все тесто из-под ногтей.

  
***

На крейсер я вошел сам. Штурмовики уже метались по коридорам с мешками муки. Похоже, среди них кто-то знал, как готовить вареники. Ну или они поняли интуитивно, как я в свое время.  
— Эй! — я остановил кого-то с отличительными знаками капитана. — Где тут можно отыскать вашего главного?  
— Генерал Хакс отлучился, — ответили мне из-под шлема довольно приятным женским голосом, — магистр Рен сражается с лазутчиками Сопротивления во втором техническом отсеке.  
— Все еще сражается! — восхитился я.  
Не поймите неправильно, но мое проклятье было ОЧЕНЬ сильным. Преодолеть его вы могли только, если крайне сильны духовно. Впрочем, надолго все равно не хватало: Люк Скайуокер тому пример.

***

Магистр Рен, которого почти что тащила на себе девушка в светлом плаще и со световым мечом на поясе (выглядело это странно, магистр оказался мужчиной почти моего роста), приветствовал меня отборной руганью.  
— Убью! — посулил он.  
Я отстраненно подумал, что его черные одежды будут не особо хорошо смотреться, когда их засыплет мукой.  
— Шлем у вас интересный, — заметил я вслух, — но косплей Дарта Вейдера не слишком удачный.  
Магистр явно расстроился. Он стащил шлем, под которым обнаружилось лицо, перечерченное шрамом и кудрявая черная шевелюра.  
— Неудобно, наверное, столько волос под шлемом… — ляпнул я.  
Пока все не приготовят вареники — я был в относительной безопасности. Проклятье меня убивать не давало. Хоть какая-то польза.  
— Он под волосами уши прячет, — поделилась со мной девушка, тащившая Рена. — Жутко из-за них комплексует!  
— Рей! — магистр попытался встать и опять покачнулся, цепляясь за нее. — Тебя я убью второй! После этого… который притащил… эти…  
Он неопределенно махнул рукой в черной перчатке.  
— Возмущения в Силе, — подсказал я. — Будет проще, если вы согласитесь делать вареники…  
— И хватит угрожать всех убить, — добавила Рей, а потом обратилась ко мне: — скажите, вы парня в куртке пилота Сопротивления не встречали?

***

Парень в куртке обнаружился на камбузе, куда мы все (в том числе все-таки идущий своими ногами магистр Рен) направились.  
Он тащил ведро почищенных от косточек вишен.  
— Предатель! — крикнул кто-то из штурмовиков.  
— Может и предатель, — не смутился парень. — Но у меня есть начинка, а у вас нет!  
— Финн, поделись начинкой, — распорядилась Рей. — Капитан Фазма, вы можете приказать своим людям убрать оружие?  
Капитан с приятным голосом, с которой я уже пересекался, сказала с явной неохотой:  
— Уберите оружие. Быстрее начнем — быстрее закончим.

***

Я краем уха услышал разговор Рей и того поклонника Вейдера, который, при подчиненных, решительно надел шлем и смотрелся теперь еще более нелепо, потому мука запорошила не только его плащ, но и маску.   
— Рей, может, все-таки, подумаешь и перейдешь на темную сторону? — спросил он.  
Рей, которая остервенело раскатывала тесто, будто оно было ее личным врагом, в сторону магистра Рена даже не посмотрела.  
— Ты прикидываешься или правда не понимаешь? — спросила она.  
— Да, знакомство мы как-то плохо начали… но ведь все можно исправить…  
— Бен, ты больной, — вынесла вердикт Рей, все-таки на него глянув.  
— Я знаю, — ответил он, через модулятор голоса было не слышно интонацией, но зуб даю — сказал с гордостью.  
Рей хмыкнула.  
— Не в этом смысле. А серьезно. Хочешь, я хорошего психотерапевта посоветую? Сама к нему ходила.  
Он молчал какое-то время, перемешивая начинку, а потом ответил:  
— Может ты и права. Мне и с мамой хотелось уже давно помириться…  
— Будет сложно, с учетом, что ты убил ее мужа. Собственного отца, блин! — ответила Рей, непонятно, последнее было адресовано собеседнику или порвавшемуся под скалкой тесту. — Но к терапевту походи, правда.  
— Похожу, — покорно согласился Кайло Рен.

***

Проклятье начало отпускать. Правда, я не стал обнадеживать всех вокруг, тем более, после того как Кайло Рен согласился отпустить меня и Рей с другом без допросов, пыток или чем там обычно развлекаются в Первом Ордене.  
Да и вообще расстались как-то дружно. Капитан Фазма даже посоветовала Финну беречь себя, но подпортила момент, сказав, что все его товарищи в следующий раз его на мелкую бахрому пустят.  
Зачем штурмовикам бахрома — понятия не имею, но, видимо, нужна.

**В качестве эпилога  
**

Генерал Хакс развернул бумажку с предсказанием и прочитал вслух:  
— В этом году вас ожидают невероятные успехи на любовном фронте, но только, если вы будете терпеливы к резким перепадам настроения вашего партнера, — он тяжело вздохнул, — а у тебя что?  
Чубакка провыл, что не заметил и съел свое предсказание.  
— Ну и к лучшему, — ответил Хакс. — А то бы тебе тоже предсказали в партнеры кого-то… с резкими перепадами настроения.  
В забегаловке на краю галактики никто не удивлялся от их с Чубаккой компании. Если задуматься, то они были не самой странной парочкой посетителей, тем более что Хакс предусмотрительно надел гражданское.  
— Везде эти вареники, — вздохнул он, предсказание на порцию полагалось только одно, так что оставшиеся можно было есть без страха, — в любом ресторане, в любом кафе, даже в баре их подают. На что спорим, что еще и весь камбуз засыпан будет, когда я вернусь?  
Чубакка ему выразительно посочувствовал.  
Они с Хаксом пересекались здесь каждую вторую субботу месяца: жаловались на окружающих их идиотов, застрявших в детстве. Не выдавая секретных данных, конечно, и даже имен по возможности не называли.  
Разве что в совсем крайних случаях, как вот сейчас:  
— Сочувствую из-за Хана, кстати, — сказал Хакс. — Кто ж знал, что этот малахольный его правда убьет.  
Ответ Чубакки заставил его отложить вилку.  
— Как это «уполз»? — уточнил Хакс. — Не подумай, я не разведданных ради спрашиваю, просто это же тема, если решу в отставку уйти…  
Он поймал заинтересованный взгляд и быстро добавил:  
— Ну не сейчас, а когда совсем все достанут. 


End file.
